


Эффект Манделы

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Psychology, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Баки поглядывает на него с тревогой и в конце концов решается:– Ты слышал об эффекте Манделы?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Эффект Манделы

– Вот, например, ложные воспоминания, – говорит Баки. Он сидит на кровати и голой ступней задумчиво возит по пушистому ковру. Стив лежит рядом и щекочет ему поясницу перышком, выпавшим из подушки. Утро воскресенья. Вообще-то ему полагается утром бегать, но у Баки была паршивая ночь, и Стив просто рад, что не надо никуда срываться. В квартире тихо. Перед ними простирается иллюзорный простор выходного дня.

– Если бы их было мало, это одно. Но их сколько угодно. Просто половина слеплена наугад из разных кусков. Проклятие какое-то. Вот, например… У моего отца точно не могло быть офицерских часов, правда? Ну то есть на его часах определенно не было бы написано «Слава»…

– Это вряд ли, – шепчет Стив, выписывая перышком узоры на его спине.

– Или еще… Странные картинки с той войны. Со Второй мировой, – уточняет Баки, и у Стива сжимается сердце при мысли о том, что ему бы и в голову не пришло подумать о какой-нибудь другой войне, но у Баки – вернее, у Солдата – в прошлом столько сражений, что все и не назовешь. – Вроде как я держу тебя на прицеле. Но я не стал бы целиться в тебя… Тогда – не стал бы.

Он замирает, надолго замолчав. Он кажется Стиву ужасно одиноким в такие минуты – когда, забыв о нем, пытается сам распутать немыслимый узел собственных воспоминаний. Ладно, думает Стив. Им уже следует к этому привыкнуть. У Солдата всегда были проблемы с памятью. Сейчас им, можно сказать, везет. Раньше воспоминания Баки были будто замурованы в толстых стенах выстроенного Гидрой сознания. А теперь… теперь стены обрушились. Вот все и высыпается наружу, как попало. И возможно, Стива это беспокоило бы меньше, если бы…

– Чулки, – говорит Баки. – Пусть меня повесят, но я точно видел тебя в чулках.

– Лосины, – вздыхает Стив. – Это были лосины. В таких выступают балероны. Мне тоже пошили такие, для выступлений.

– Они послали парня в лосинах против Гитлера, – говорит Баки. – Как этот мир не схлопнулся еще семьдесят лет назад?

У Стива совершенно здоровое сердце пропускает удар. Ему не нравится говорить о схлопнувшихся мирах.

– Если на то пошло, я тоже видел тебя в чулках, – говорит он и на секунду пугается: а если Баки не вспомнит?

– Эй! – возмущается тот. – Это было на спор! Если бы я не надел их, Милли не стала бы меня целовать!

– Дот, – поправляет Стив. – Ее звали Дот.

– Дот, – повторяет Баки. Не похоже, что он убежден, но и возражать не думает. Только ворчит: – Господи, мелкий, ты что, вел дневник…

Стив все-таки выбирается из-под одеяла. Зевает, встает, на секунду опершись на плечи Баки. Не то чтобы ему была нужна опора… Бросает взгляд на телефон, проходя мимо. Никаких входящих звонков, никаких сообщений. Неужели им дадут воскресенье провести дома?

– Но мышь-то, – с каким-то возмущением кричит Баки из комнаты, пока Стив засыпает кофе в кофеварку, – мышь-то мы ловили не в СССР!

– Нет! Но мы ее ловили на квартире у миссис Павловой. Вот у тебя в голове и перемешалось!

Он улыбается про себя. Не стоит так переживать. С ними такое уже бывало, и объясняется все элементарной психологией.

– Точно. – Баки появляется в дверях. В последнее время они совсем разучились выпускать друг друга из виду. – Старая миссис Павлова. Вот почему у меня перед глазами стоят пельмени…

– Дешевая манипуляция. Хорошо, я сделаю оладьи.

Баки улыбается широко и пугающе. Это улыбка Солдата, но Стив к ней давно привык.

– Мы гонялись за той мышью по всей квартире. Кажется, что-то уронили. А потом у тебя не хватило духу ее убить.

– У нас не хватило, – уточняет Баки, хотя за поимку вредителя отвечал он. – Золотые деньки. Скажи кому-нибудь, что Зимний Солдат не смог убить мышь…

– Ты отнес ее в школу, – торопливо добавляет Стив.

– Точно. Я сунул ее Милли в сумку. Думал, она испугается и закричит, а она прятала ее в портфеле и кормила крошками…

Стив помнит Долли, Мэри-Джейн, Барбару и наверняка может припомнить еще нескольких. Но он уверен: у них в школе не было никакой Милли.

– Тебе разве не полагается быть на пробежке, мистер Гордон Рамзи?

– Жду правильного партнера, – бурчит Стив. Ему почти совсем не стыдно.

Баки будто в панике поднимает руки:

– Меня здесь нет! Считай, что меня развеяло!

Приходится сильно кривить рот, чтобы изобразить что-то, похожее на улыбку. Он привык к таким шуткам. Обычно и сам шутит в ответ, но, когда Баки упоминает Щелчок, внутри что-то рвется – как будто расходятся швы на ране, с которой он ходил целых пять лет.

Баки достает из холодильника молоко, но вместо того чтобы поставить коробку перед Стивом, от души к ней прикладывается.

– Не пей из горла, – ворчит Стив. Баки поворачивается к нему: на верхней губе у него белые усы.

– А Пирс мне разрешал, – жалуется он.

– Только посмотрите, леди и джентльмены, – призывает Стив кофеварку, – как нам повезло. У нас дома – собственный личный стендапер. Острый ум и искрометные шутки!

Баки опускает коробку с молоком и обнимает Стива живой рукой. Он горячий, его волосы лезут Стиву в лицо, дыхание щекочет ухо.

– Прости. Знаю, я веду себя по-дурацки.

«Но лучше я буду шутить, чем рассказывать о том, что вспомнил», – без труда слышит Стив. Он стоит так несколько секунд, неподвижно, спиной ощущая неоспоримое, живое присутствие. Потом выворачивается и наливает им обоим кофе.

Утро тянется в почти невероятном покое. Стив не хочет разрушать его; и его никогда не тяготило молчание, разделенное с Баки. Тот, кажется, доволен уже тем фактом, что не пришлось отбиваться от попыток вытащить его на пробежку. Ну и оладьями, конечно. Он заливает их маслом так, будто отъедается за голодный год, и добросовестно приканчивает все, что осталось в общей миске. Стив не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на него.

Иногда ему кажется, что он стал бояться улыбок. Как будто все это – смех, счастливые моменты – тщательно подсчитывают в небесной канцелярии и потом непременно взыщут за каждый.

– Как-то раз я пытался приготовить их в Будапеште, – говорит Баки блестящими от жира губами. – Сжег к чертям сковородку. Пришлось все выкинуть… а потом я дрожал несколько ночей. Боялся, что кураторы придут и взыщут с меня за испорченный инвентарь.

Стив молчит. Этого воспоминания он не может ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть – хотя оно чертовски похоже на правду. И что, интересно, осталось Баки от тех пяти лет там, куда Стив не смог с ним отправиться?

Баки честно отмывает посуду и заваривает вторую порцию кофе. Уже около десяти. Они перебираются обратно в гостиную, и Баки включает планшет – посмотреть Боба Росса.

– Если бы мне выдавали ту же дурь, что и ему, – утверждает он, – миру больше не пришлось бы беспокоиться о Зимнем Солдате.

Стив не то чтобы очень любил Боба Росса, но какое-то время Баки удавалось заснуть, только включив его туториал и слушая тихий добродушный голос художника. Так что Боб стал членом семьи. Почти что семейным терапевтом.

– Только послушай его, а. – Баки нежно ерошит волосы Стива. – «Маленькие счастливые деревья». Вот каким веществом нужно было заниматься Эрскину, а не сывороткой. Представляешь, если бы Гитлер просто засел дома и рисовал маленькие счастливые деревья?

– Мхм, – мычит Стив. Раньше мир казался ему не тем местом, где можно рисовать что-то маленькое и счастливое. Просто не успеешь – слишком много бедствий и несправедливостей вокруг. Теперь он думает, что если все останется таким же материальным еще пару лет и не рассыплется в пыль, то он, пожалуй, и сам сможет взяться за кисть…

Он смотрит вместе с Баки на Боба, который несколькими мазками кисти обозначает горы, зависшие в небе посреди картины. Может, не только в его спокойствии дело. Может, все потому, что эти непонятные мазки, отрывки действительности Боб под конец записи всегда превращает в правильный, абсолютно нормальный – пусть и не оригинальный – пейзаж, где все на своем месте.

– Я целовал тебя в палатке, – вырывается у него.

– Что?

– В Италии, – говорит Стив. – Тогда, под Дельвеккио… Помнишь, ты охотился за итальянским снайпером?

– Помню. Я тогда и не думал, что итальянцы могут так стрелять. Думал, он немец.

– Я весь извелся, пока тебя не было. А когда ты вернулся, то от усталости был весь серый.

– Бог с тобой, – легко говорит Баки. – Мы там все были такого цвета…

– Я поцеловал тебя тогда. Отмыл, как сумел… и поцеловал. Помнишь?

– Это ты придумал, сопляк, – ворчит Баки. – Ты не помнишь, как там было? Все звуки из палатки слышны за километр. И в кусты вечно ходил… Если б ты меня тогда поцеловал, наутро это было бы в передовице «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

– А я это помню очень хорошо, – шепчет Стив. Он и в самом деле помнит: как грел на костре у часовых горячую воду, как пытался отскрести Баки, который сам, кажется, и рукой не в силах был пошевелить. И поцеловал-то он его почти неосознанно, просто пытаясь хоть как-то разбудить. Но до сих пор помнил, с каким жаром Баки ему отвечал, помнил горячие сухие губы и запах – смесь табака и граппы…

– Ты с ума сошел. Стив. Я бы не стал. Это же трибунал, сразу. – В его голосе прорывается настоящая паника, как будто их и сейчас могут за это дело осудить, а то и прибить в переулке. – Я бы никогда так тебя не подставил, даже если бы был пьян или устал… А я в то время уже не пьянел и не уставал по-настоящему.

Баки помрачнел.

– И… подожди, Стив. Говоришь, ты меня отмыл? Но ведь это было на базе под Дельвеккио. Там стояли душевые, ты не помнишь? Такая редкость. Я совершенно точно помню, как пытался отскрести с себя грязь в душе…

– Видишь, не только у тебя одного странные воспоминания.

– Ну да. Ничего удивительного на самом деле. Как ты вообще себе мозги не отморозил…

Они сидят в тишине, Боб с занесенной кистью поставлен на паузу. Обещали дождь, но пока за окном лазурное небо, телефон и коммуникатор все еще молчат, и может быть – если очень повезет – им выпадет самое обычное воскресенье.

– Эй, – тихонько зовет Баки. – Пенни за твои мысли, Стив.

Его мысли – о том, что на базе в Дельвеккио не было душевых. Они и в самом деле считались редкостью, Стив бы запомнил. Но он как наяву видит перед собой ведро с горячей водой и Баки, который в полутьме палатки стягивает с себя провонявший хенли и нательную майку.

Баки поглядывает на него с тревогой и в конце концов решается:

– Ты слышал об эффекте Манделы?

– М-м? – Иногда он поражается тому, как Баки стал его проводником в этом мире – Баки, который долго не мог различить, где он сам, а где Солдат; которого пять лет просто не было на этой Земле. Именно он приносит домой новые гаджеты, таскает Стива в кино на только что вышедшие фильмы и рассказывает о «трендах» в Интернете. Сержант Барнс как-то после драки ухватил Стива за плечо и повел в будущее – и так до сих пор и ведет.

– Я знаю о Манделе. А что за эффект?

– Когда люди помнят то, чего на самом деле не случалось. Причем помнят в подробностях. Ты как-то говорил мне, что когда мы встретились с тобой тогда… в первый раз… ты не сразу меня узнал, потому что я был в маске.

Стив молча кивает. Его до сих пор пробирает дрожью, когда он думает, что если бы не случай – он мог бы не увидеть лица Солдата, мог бы не узнать, мог бы…

– Загвоздка в том, что я абсолютно точно помню, что был без маски, когда шел на задание, – вполголоса говорит Баки. – Я тогда не понимал этого, но Пирс хотел, чтобы ты меня узнал. Он ждал, что у тебя дрогнет рука. Видно, к тому времени обнуления уже не помогали, и Пирс решил, что мне следует уйти с блеском…

По спине у Стива проходит ледяной сквозняк.

А ведь это было бы чертовски логично…

– Так вот, – как ни в чем ни бывало говорит Баки. – Эффект Манделы. Я читал такую статью. Бывает, что воспоминания людей сильно расходятся. Скажем, Мандела умер на свободе, не так уж давно – но многие всегда считали, что он умер в тюрьме, и удивились, когда прочитали некролог. Но если порыться в Интернете, понимаешь, что бывает не так глобально. Кто-то всю жизнь ходил на работу мимо белого забора, а потом ему говорят, что забора там никогда не было. Или, скажем, кто-то считал, что на коробке с карандашами изображен аист, а потом обнаружил, что там всегда был… ну, скажем, дятел. В сети о таком много пишут. Обертки от шоколадок, логотипы… самые обычные вещи, но вдруг оказывается, что люди помнят их по-разному.

– Покажи, – требует Стив, и Баки послушно закрывает видео с Бобом Россом и открывает поиск. Следующие два часа они проводят, отыскивая в Интернете все, связанное с эффектом Манделы, и просматривая бесконечные ветки комментариев. И хотя Стиву тревожно от того, что сказал Баки, он наконец по-настоящему расслабляется. Все-таки нет ничего лучше, чем вдвоем сосредоточенно заниматься ерундой. Стив никогда никому не признается, но ему это нравится больше, чем спасать мир.

Большинство из комментариев – ерундовые, все дело в неправильно запомненных цитатах или незнании географии, и все же…

В одной из статей это называется научным словом «конфабуляция».

– Может, я действительно все выдумал. Может, мы и целовались тогда, в палатке, – задумчиво произносит Баки. – У Солдата не память, а решето, и у меня немногим лучше.

Но Стив цепляется за другое объяснение. За параллельные вселенные. Психологи могут сколько угодно в них не верить, но они никогда не стояли, как Стив, на платформе машины времени.

– Думаешь... – начинает он.

– Думаю, – резко перебивает Баки, – что, возможно, ты получил не того друга. Не из той вселенной. На самом деле… на самом деле никто не может знать, кто вернулся к вам после Щелчка…

Это «вам» неприятно сквозит. Перестанут ли когда-нибудь вернувшиеся отделять себя от остальных – тех, кого не распылило?

– Я помню тебя, Стив. Я скорее бы самого себя забыл, но я не целовался с тобой в палатке, и в маске ты не мог меня видеть. И я уверен, что никогда не встречался с Дот… Знаешь, я бы даже поговорил об этом с остальными, но те, – он кивает на компьютер, – кто обсуждал смерть Манделы, по крайней мере, перед этим не исчезали… Может, мы все – беженцы из разных вселенных и даже друг с другом никогда не сойдемся.

У Стива сердце пропускает удар. Он бы в это не поверил, но в последнее время его слишком часто заставляли верить в то, что он не хотел считать правдой. Хотя бы в реальность Щелчка. И ведь он… он так хотел Баки обратно. Так выпрашивал у Вселенной. Может ли быть так, что она нащупала первого попавшегося, в первом попавшемся мире, и бросила Стиву?

– А может, все дело во мне, – выговаривает он. – Может, это не я получил не того Баки, а ты – не того Стива. Ведь я же путешествовал с этими чертовыми камнями. Так что, может, это я… забрел во временной тамбур, не заметил и вышел через другую дверь… И мы никогда этого не узнаем.

Баки молчит. Стив ласково гладит его по спине. Не потому, что Баки нужна нежность, а потому, что ему самому необходимо – как в первые дни после возвращения – удостовериться, что Баки настоящий; что он по-настоящему рядом.

– Если уж их так много, – говорит Баки, – должны же там быть вселенные и получше…

Верно; хоть одна, в которой Адольф Шикльгрубер, так и не став Гитлером, начал давать уроки по рисованию счастливых деревьев, рассказывая, что в работе художника нет ошибок – только возможности. Хоть одна, где Баки, ухватившись за руку Стива, сумел вскарабкаться обратно в вагон. Хоть одна, где Стиву пришлось научиться летать на самолетах, а не бить их о землю. Хоть одна, где после войны ему все же достался танец – с элегантным Баки в вечернем костюме и шелковых перчатках, надетых из франтовства, а не для того, чтобы скрыть железную руку.

И все же…

И все же теперь у него есть вселенная, где он может сидеть рядом с Баки в теплом солнечном пятне на диване и читать всякие глупости в мировой сети. Вселенная, где за полдня их ни разу не вызвали на борьбу с врагом.

– Эй, – он потягивается, – почему мы вообще из-за этого переживаем?

– М-м? – Баки вздергивает брови, на его лице явно читается: «Не я это начал».

– Здесь, – Стив обличающим перстом тыкает в экран планшета, и Баки, зашипев, отнимает у него игрушку, – везде сказано, что отличия между вселенными не-зна-чи-тель-ные! Какая разница, как читается цитата, если смысл верен? Какая разница, как ее звали – Милли или Дот, если главное, что мы с тобой в обеих вселенных дружили с детства? И даже охотились за мышью?

Баки явно расслабляется. Стива и самого оставляет неясное плохое предчувствие, мучившее его с утра.

– Подумаешь, был ты в маске или нет – я бы тебя так и так узнал. Главное, что нам достался второй шанс, мы оба живы и дышим. И можем обсуждать такую ерунду, как разница между «Беренштайном» и «Беренштейном»! А если… если вдруг где-то есть другие Стив и Баки, тоже из разных вселенных – они все равно найдут друг друга. Мы-то нашли.

Он останавливается, выдохшись. Главное он доказал. Баки смотрит на него со странным облегчением. Будто ему наконец вернули то, что он давно считал утерянным. Наверное, и Стив на него смотрит так же.

– Нет, – говорит он все-таки. – Подожди. Остался очень важный вопрос. Когда мы поцеловались в первый раз?

– Да ты озабоченный, – смеется Стив. Баки принимает чрезвычайно серьезный вид.

– И это говорит мне Капитан Америка. А ведь дело идет, ни много ни мало, о целостности Вселенной!

– Ладно. – Стив задает вопрос, который несколько лет оставался для них обоих под безмолвным запретом: – Что ты помнишь?

– Это было в Бруклине, – еле слышно говорит Баки. – Господи. Мы же были совсем сопляки и ничего не соображали. Это могло стоить нам… не трибунала, а похуже. Ты помнишь эту квартиру? Клянусь, я слышал ту самую мышь. Она ела крупу у миссис Павловой на третьем этаже, и шорох доносился до меня на шестом…

Стив касается его руки.

– Не помню, откуда я пришел. Наверное, дело было в пятницу, я немного набрался после работы… А ты не стал меня ругать. Даже постелил мне. Не помнишь? Ну да… наверное, не помнишь. Я запнулся о ящик с книгами…

Стив усмехается. Ящик с книгами, о который они оба спотыкались, похоже – неизменная величина во всем множестве вселенных.

– Запнулся и едва не упал, и ты меня подхватил, а потом… потом я живо протрезвел, потому что понял, что ты меня целуешь, как никакие Милли… и никакие Дот… Ох, Господи. – Баки краснеет. Стив не помнит такого, ему упорно грезится палатка, грязные разводы на коже Баки и то, как он изо всех сил старался не шуметь. Но важно не это. А то, что Баки облизывает губы, и то, что живительную силу его воспоминаний не могут скрыть даже штаны-карго.

– Знаешь... – Стив уже откровенно тянет его на себя и задевает локтем столик у дивана – это явно наследник того ящика с книгами. – Если разница только в этом воспоминании… думаю, Вселенная способна это перетерпеть.


End file.
